Family is Family
by Gleekgirl1997
Summary: Join Shelby and Will as they raise Finn, Puck, Santana, Mike, Kurt, and Rachel. All of them with different peronoas. Join for the laughs, cries, happiness and family fun.
1. Begining

A 15-year-old Rachel walked down stairs with her usual sweater skirt combination on as her 17-and- a half-year-old brother Finn ran past her and made her slip.

"Ugh, Finn I know you have two left feet but please watch where you're going." Rachel said looking at her phone.

"You know if maybe you wore normal clothes I would see you and not run you over."

"Well watch where you're going." Then the doorbell rang and they raced each other to answer the door but a 15-year-old Kurt, yes Kurt and Rachel were twins and had very similar personalities to prove it, Kurt answered it while 16-year-old Mike went into the kitchen. They saw a police officer with Noah, Finn's twin and Santana, at 16-and a half on opposite sides of the police officer.

"Mom" Rachel and Mike said

"Dad" Finn and Kurt said at the same time as Rach and Mike. Shelby and Will Shuester came down stairs to see their two oldest with a cop.

"What did they do?" Shelby asked knowing that it wasn't a good citizens award  
"Stealing from a clothing store." The officer said.

"Thank you Officer." The officer left leaving the kids to their mother.

"You two are in trouble." Will said and the other Shuester kids did a series of oooooooooh's. "You four stay quiet." They nodded and listened.

"Okay get to school Finn can you take Rach, Mike, and Kurt to school and remember there is a Spanish final today." They all nodded and walked outside except for Rachel and the other two.

"Rach, dad said get a ride with Finn." Shelby said and saw her son take off.

"He just left me so I have to stay."

"Fine but if you're late dad can't get you out of it."

"I know but I really need a favor." Shelby sighed knowing her youngest daughter. "Hear me out, well tonight after dace class a bunch of people are going to get ice cream and I really want to go."

"Who's taking you? Who will be in the car? What time will you be home?"

"Jesse St. James. Jesse, Amber, Cameron, Megan, and me will all be in the car. At about 11."

"No!" Puck and Will said at the same time.

"First of all Puck Head it's none of your business. Second of all daddy please."

"Fine Princess, but he breaks your heart I'll shoot him with Uncle Burt's shot gun."

"Daddy, it's not a date."

"Better not be no one is dating my Rachie Pie." Puck said.

"Stop acting like dad and Finn, Puck." Santana said glaring at her older brother "Any ways if he's going to kiss you don't let him near your neck he'll think something. Two if he smiles and looks away it means he likes you. Lastly never make the first move he'll think you're eager and just desperate which is bad."

"Got it."

"You three get to school and take care of your sister." The three kids walked out and got in Puck's car Santana beating Rachel to the passenger side. As usual Puck picked up his best friend Sam Evans.

"Evans, you better hurry if we plan on slushying the freshman." Rachel looked down as Sam got in the car.

"Sup Trouty Mouth." Santana said and Sam glared at her.

"Hey Satan, Rach." Rachel smiled slightly.

"Morning to you too Samuel."

"Rach I've known you all of my life I told you when you were 5 and I'll tell you again call me Sam please."

"Fine." Rachel sighed and looked at her phone reading a text message from Kurt and got out of the car in the parking lot.

_Kurt: Where are _you?

Rachel: Walking into school.

Kurt: KK meeting you by front door.

_Rachel: KK._

She looked up and saw her older brother. "Did you hear since that girl Amber broke her leg and can't get over the pain she got kicked off Cheerios?" Kurt said

"Really, I knew one of the evil clones would crack one day." The two siblings laughed as they got to their lockers, which were right next to each other, grabbed their books and closed it at the same time and turned around only to be slushied and Puck watched the whole thing. They looked up and saw Finn. Rachel held back tears and ran to the restroom.

"Good going Finnessa you hurt Rachel." Puck said and looked for his 15-year-old sister and heard her crying in the bathroom.

"Rachie Pie?" Puck said softly knocking on the door. That was the thing he always looked out for his siblings even Santana who was older only by nine months though. She walked out of the restroom wearing jeans, a white tank top and red converse she went to her locker and got a red hooded jacket and walked to Spanish later than usual as the bell had rang 10 minutes.

"Rach, seat now we'll talk after class." Rachel sighed sitting in the back. After class Rachel sat in the front row.

"Rachel Barbra Shuester, why were you late to class?"

"Your perfect oldest son slushied me and I had to change."

" Still detention after school tomorrow. Oh and you're grounded."

"What about after dance class, can I still go?"

"Yes."

"Thanks daddy." She walked out and saw Karofsky with a slushy and Rachel walked the other way and bumped into Sam Evans.


	2. School

Her stuff scattered on the floor and she picked up all of her stuff and walked away. She made it to restroom before she called her best friend, Megan.

(Convo- Rach, _Meg_

_Hello_

Problem! Freaking Out! HELP!

_Deep breaths._

Okay there's this guy and I really like him, how do I tell him?

_I thought you were hung up on Jesse._

I am but there's this guy too.

_Stick to Jesse way nicer guy._

Okay

_Oh bring clothes for after dance class we're changing in the dressing rooms after Pointe._

_See ya._)

She walked out into Study Hall, she sat next to Kurt and Mike who also had study hall this hour. "Mikey, do you think you can take me to Pointe this afternoon?" Mike looked like he was thinking about it then nodded.

"Sure." her older brother said and she smiled. "So do you think Puck or Satan will end up spying on you like they did with me on my first date?"

"I hope not but probably. We know how our older siblings are." The three youngest Shuester's laugh as the teacher in charge came up to them.

"Do I need to seperate you three?" The siblings looked at their books and started writing.

"That's what I thought." The teacher walked away and the kids started talking.

"Kurt I need your help I need an out fit to look cute tonight." Kurt nodded and the bell rang. Rachel walked out and screamed when she felt the ice hit her face and felt the coloring in her eyes. Mike came out behind his sister and saw Karofsky laughing snd high fiving Azimo as they walked down the hall way. He looked pissed.

"Kurt get her new clothes and I'll take care of Karofsky." Mike stalked down the hall way as Rach ran after her brother begging him to stop.

"Mike I'm fine. Please stop." He didn't listen and ended up pushing Karofsky.

"Next time pick on someone your own size and not my little sister." Mike yelled and Karofsky punched Mike and got on top of him and wouldn't stop.

"STOP!" Rachel yelled crying "You're hurting him stop." By this time there was a crowd and Puck, Santana and Finn made their way to the front watchinbg Mike punch back. When they noticed who it was they pulled them apart and saw Mike had a black eye, bloody nose and split lip.

"Oh Mike you big idiot I told you 'I was fine.'" Rachel cried.

"San, get Rach to the bath room clean her off. Puck get Mike to the bathroom and get him cleaned up. Kurt find Rachel clothes from the fashion class. I'll go tell dad what happend." Finn said and everyone went different ways. The two sisters walked in the restroom as Rachel took out her contacts and they looked ruined.

"What happened out there?" Santana asked her little sister and put the glasses from her bag on her. "There's my little Rachie Pie." Rachel smiled

"Mike being Mike defended me because Karofsky slushied me." Rachel said changing into her outfit. She walked out and everyone whispered about her glasses she walked to glee and sat down.


	3. Glee Club, Lunch and Waiting

Everyone looked at Rachel and she quickly sat down. Mr. Shue walked in the room writing something on the board.

"Okay guys 'Creativity' What is it too you?" He said and scanned the room and smiled. "Rach." She looked up showing everyone her glasses she heard gasps and whispers and sighed.

"It comes from with in. It's something that shows the aspect of an individuals personality."

"Okay well I want you guys to show through song the aspect of your personality." Mr. Shue said and everyone groaned.

"C'mon guys, embrace your creativity. I expect to see something awesome from these preformances and make it presentable." Mr. Shue told the students. The bell rang signaling lunch and the students walked out except the Shuester kids they knew they were all in trouble.

"Rach, where are your contacts?" he asked his youngest first.

"Ruined, they got slushied." Rachel said and shrugged.

"Okay you're free to go." Rachel quickly walked out.

"Okay Kurt, you, Mike, Finn, Santana and Puck were late! Why?"

"Well Karofsky slushied Rachel and Mike kind of was tired of it and he went crazy on Karofsky and the whole time Rach is yelling telling them to cut it out so Puck, Finn and San stepped in pulling Mike off of him. San then took Rach to get cleaned off while we took care of Mike's bruises." Mr. Shue looked upset about everything his son had just but proud they were there for their siblings.

"Mike Kurt go." Once the two boys left he turned to his eldest kids. "You three are the oldest correct?"

"Of course." Finn said.

"Those three kids look up to you and I know you were only looking out for them but you should of at least got me." Mr. Shue.

"But dad we knew Mike would've been in trouble." Santana said

"Fine get to lunch." The others left and walked into the lunch room all sitting by their brothers sister and pulled out their lunch eating.

"So, Rach do you know what you're wearing tonight?" Santana asked. Finn looked at his little sister and raised his eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" Finn asked and Rachel sighed.

"A bunch of us are going out for ice cream after dance class." Rachel said and Finn shook his head.

"You're not going." Finn said. Rachel rolled her eyes knowing her dad had said yes.

"Shut up, Finn and stop acting like dad." Santana said.

"Anyways, dad said I could." Rachel said. Finn looked hesitant he hated when his younger siblings did things that made them seem more grown up than they were. The bell rang for last period and Rachel sighed grabbing her bag she walked away to her Sophomore writing class she was a good writer so it was advanced for her. She walked in and sat in the back she always did everyone in the class hated her except Santana and Britt who were both Sophomores but they always ignored her.

"Okay class we'll be starting documentaries on an activity you do." the teacher said. Rachel looked up and smiled. "I need to approve it by tomorrow." Rachel smiled and designed a picture of a dancer and ribbons on her page for her documentary. She raised her hand when she was done and the teacher walked up to her. Rachel showed her the paper and the teacher put a check approving. The bell rang and Rachel gathered her stuff quickly and walked out of the class room and walked out. She saw her siblings all at their lockers which were right next to each other. She put her stuff away except what she needed for homework also she grabbed two books. 'A Walk to Remember' and 'The Notebook' both by her favorite author Nicholas Sparks. She saw Kurt and smiled. "Hey I see you started a new book." Her brother said and she nodded as they sat on the bleachers by the football field watching their siblings practice for Santana it was Cheerios for Mike, Puck and Finn it was football right now." Rachel listened to Kurt while reading her book. She looked up slightly and smiled watching Sam. She wondered if her brothers best friend would ever notice her considering they were two years apart.

"Rachel are you listening?" Kurt asked. She turned to her brother.

"Yea, of course." she said nodding

"What I'd say?"

"The new issue of Vouge talks about this seasons fashion and all new natural make ups that even have natural colors."

"I said, what colors are you wearing tonight and to change your fashion this season with your new natural make up to make you look even more natural." She looked at him

"Then who was I talking too?" Kurt shrugged.

"Maybe you weren't listening and got confused with a Vouge confersation we had."

"Maybe." Rachel shrugged and watched Sam and saw he was looking at Santana. She smiled sadly knowing he would never like her.

"Oh by the way have you read my Vouge this month it talks about this seasons fashion and all new natural make ups that even have natural Rach I thought we agreed I read Vouge and you read Marie Claire then we switch."

"Sorry it looked intresting."

**-With the boys-**

Puck saw Sam eyeing his sister Santana threw the ball at his head. "Ow, dude what the hell?" Sam asked.

"Stop undressing my little sister with your eyes." Sam shrugged and they started running couldn't help but notice how 'Hot' she looked in her Cheerios uniform.

**-With Santana-**

Santana had just flipped to the top of the pyramid which was a little off considering Amber had broke her leg. She felt herself getting wobbly after ten minutes. She stood up straighter and smiled trying not to fall.

"Guys my legs are going weak." Brittany complained.

"Britt, what about our plan? I can throw it if you stay a couple more minutes." Quinn told the ditzy blonde.

"I can't, Q." She said and then the pyramid fell but not because of Britt or Santana but because of one of the Cheerios on the bottom.

"Three laps girls go." Sue yelled through her Mega Phone the girls sighed and started running. Santana eventually finished as did the other girls.

"You think this is hard try having to deal with lazy Whales like I do all the time." Sue yelled as the girls sighed.

"You're dismissed." Sue yelled and Santana and Brittany walked to Rachel and Kurt.

"Hmm, I don't know if you noticed but Sam is undressing you with his eyes, San." Rachel said and they all looked towards the field and saw him staring.

"Ohmigod, he's staring at me." Santana said and they looked away.

"San, we have to go." Rach said and the Shuester kids left the field.

"Shuester." Coach Sylvester said and the five students stoppped. "You five go." she said to the oldest and they left their younger sibling there.

"Yes Coach Sylvester?" Rachel said smiling.

"Cut the cheery crap and listen. One of my volleyball players sucks we lost our first game I kicked her out and I want you to try out considering I heard you played and won in Middle School." Sue told her

"Sure but not today or tomorrow I know our next game is This Monday but I have dance class tonight and tomorrow I have detention." Rachel said.

"Just come to the gym tomorrow." Sue said "Now I'm going to go bother your father about his butt-chin." Sue walked away and Rachel walked to her siblings.

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

"She wanted me to join the volleyball team!"

"Rach!"

"I know my arm can be messed up forever because of the injury but I know it won't mess up in plus that was last year." They sat in Puck's car listening to Sam and Puck argue over who was better in Call of Duty.

"Dude it's between me and Rutherford. You and Finn suck." Puck told Sam

"Actually boys me and Jesse could beat you in one of those team matches you do on the game." Rachel said and Sam snorted.

"Something to say Samuel."

"You and your boyfriend beating us? Yea right" Sam said and Rachel blushed when he said boy friend.

"Yep, that's what he is her boy friend." Kurt said and Rachel looked at him. "Right?"

"Of course we're super close, next semester I might even transfer to Carmel to be with him." Rachel said playing along.

"Hmm, hope you're happy together." He said sounding like a jerk.

"We are." She said and when Puck parked Rachel ran out. Sam sighed and walked after her.

"Rach." She didn't answer just went to her room and locked her door. She blasted her new ballet CD the first song that played was Swan Lake. Everyone knew she was practicing. The music came to a sudden stop. Rachel walked out of her room past the blonde boy and to Kurt and Mike's room knocking once. She walked in and saw Brittany on top of Mike practically sucking off his face. She screamed and Mike pushed the blonde off of him.

"Rach, invasion of privacy." Mike said.

"I did knock and I'm going to be late and you promised to take me." The girl said.

"Rach, I'm busy." The older brother pushed his sister out of his room.

"Mikey, it's fine I love her dance class and it's potential dance solo for us to have." Brittany said smiling sweetly.

"Fine, we're staying for thirty minutes that's it." Mike said and Brittany squealed. The ditzy blonde grabbed the petite brunette's hand and pulled her to the car.

"Wait Britt, I need my contacts." She got her contacts and put them on. She smiled of course she liked her slef better with out glasses but it was nessacary for her to wear them. She smiled asnd checked her bag for everything then got in Mike's car.


	4. Dance Class Has New Revalations

Rachel walked in her dance class happy to be in her safe place especially with Jesse, who she's had a crush on since she was 14. "Okay class let's start with our lovely pyramid and assignments for our competetion in seven days." Miss Kathy, the dance teacher said. "First is Kelly, Kell you are doing alot better but you have problems. Next Mia, M you have some mistakes fix it. Last on the bottom row Cleoh, Cle you have been working really hard but fix your flips and turns. Next row first Emma you are perfect and just need to keep your feet pointed." The blonde nodded and Rachel smiled. "Now next is Jesse and on top of course Rachel. You two are doing great but when Jesse when doing a lift Rachel make it look easy I noticed it looked like a struggle in your duet fix it. Also show more chemistry" they nodded and the dance teacher smiled.

"Okay so give five minutes Rachel put up your hair and we'll talk." Miss Kathy walked out of the room and Rachel threw her hair up in a pony tail. Kathy walked back in the room and smiled. "Okay I'm back now assignments for our group it's called Head Over Heels and it centers Rachel and Jesse who are going to portray a couple at their wedding and Rachel is basically telling him how much she loves him at their wedding." Rachel blushed and Jesse chuckled. "Jesse will come out at the end and take Rachel away on their 'honey moon'." Her face went even more red and Jesse laughed.

"Jess, shut up." Rachel mumbled getting more red

"Okay, of course Rachel will have solo and a duet with Jesse. Emma you have solo and everyone else is just in the group number which the girls will be Bridesmaids." The dance teacher said and they got up stretching. "Okay, Jess you'll come in close to the end lift Rachel and carry her bridal style and Rachel you will throw the bouquet and one of the girls will catch it." She blushed and giggled

**With Mike and Britt**

Mike was watching his little sister start dancing and she twirled. "Isn't she just amazing Mikey?" Brittany said watching the brunette lift her leg and lean down, she looked up slightly and that was when Jesse came in and lifted her up and she threw the pretend bouquet .

"They're amazing, so much chemistry. That's more chemistry than Sam and Rach have singing more than Quinn and Finn." Brittany smiled at her boyfriend and giggled.

"Isn't it obvious they like each other?" Mike sighed knowing it was probably true but he didn't want to think about it now. He watched the solo Rachel as the music started. Rachel was positioned on the ground with her legs on the side of her and she started. It was a slow/fast version of Everytime We Touch by Cascada. It was wonderful she put her dance to the lyrics great the only problem was half way into the dance when she did one of the moves she slipped. Britt looked worried as she saw the girl try to do the move but fell again. He saw Rachel freaking out and sighed she always did that to herself. The music started from the beginning and Rachel did her dance perfectly.

**Dance Class**

"Okay duet is called Could It Be. It's about Rachel realizing how close her and Jesse were so close all the time after being bestfriends and maybe their perfect for eachother." Rachel blushed and he just smiled.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I loved our duet it was perfect for us it was we were best friends since we were 6 and I fell in dance class. He said in that cocky attitude he's had forever that maybe if I kept my leg up higher I wouldn't fall in the twirl and we argued and ended up laughing after that and were just best friends. I felt someone grab me from behind and spin me around. I squealed and Jesse laughed. He finally put me down and I slapped his shoulder. "Jerk!" He smirked and said "But I'm your jerk!" I smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not." He followed me and I just ran into a random empty studio and he followed me. I tensed up I was alone in a room with my crush, the same guy who was also my best friend. He noticed my position and sighed.

"Rach, why can't you just say you like me?" he asked and I looked at him.

"P-pardon?" I blushed. He knew, was it that obvious.

"You heard me I like you Rach I have since we were 13 but I know to you all we are is best friends so I've moved on that's why I asked out Andrea." My heart broke. I quickly ran out of the studio to find Mike.

"Rach?" Mike said looking at me and I just hugged him crying. "Britt, go get Rachel's bag we're going home."

"H-he asked out A-Andrea!" I cried. He frowned and sighed we walked to the car and as soon as we got home I ran to my room. I ignored everyones phone calls and fell asleep.


	5. Maybe Revalations Has It's Perks

The next morning I woke up at 5:30 in the morning, ran the elptical for thirty minutes, showered, got dressed in my favorite yellow sweater and black skirt, did my vocal warm up and walked down stairs almost falling and walked into the kitchen making myself a bowl of my favorite cereal Lucky Charms with soy milk, of course and sat at the dining room table. I sighed slipping on my glasses since I still didn't have my contacts. I ate as my brothers, Finn and Puck and their best friends Sam Evans and Matthew Rutherford walked in the room. _"Great!" _I thought and caught myself rolling my eyes. I quickly got up with my cereal and bumped into Sam spilling the contents of the bowl all over his shirt. I blushed and just walked away mumbling about how clumsy I was. I quickly went to Kurt's room and knocked on the door.

"Kurt, five minutes before mom gets out of her room." I yelled and Britt opened the door. "Hm, I see someone had fun last night. Where's Kurt?" I was confused he wasn't in his room.

"I really don't know but I won't be around as much so I'll see you at school." I followed her, as she walked down stairs.

"What do you mean? Are you and Mike okay? Did he hurt you? Did ya'll break up? Aren't you and Santana best friends?" I had so many more questions but I couldn't figure them all out and I knew she didn't have the answers.

"Rachel, it's just me and Mike weren't perfect and I realized I love someone else." I looked down and sighed.

"I l-love I love Santana." I looked at her, I knew it the way she looked at San it was the way Sam looked at me sometimes it was the way Santana stared at her, and so many other people looked at eachother.

"Hey Britt, if I help you with San will you help me with something?" Britt nodded.

"Is it with Sam?" I nodded realizing I was over Jess and was it that obvious that I liked Sam first and she giggled. "He likes you, you know."

"You think?" She nodded and I smiled as Sam walked in the room. I looked at him and then down at my feet.

"Britt, can I talk to Rachel alone please?" Britt looked at me then back at Sam.

"Um sure, Rach we'll talk later." I nodded as she walked out of the room. Sam sat next to me and I looked down.

"So you like me?" He asked me and I giggled nodding.

"It won't matter anyways your my older brother's bestfriend he would never let us be together." I said and he sighed. "This sucks." He smiled, I knew he had a plan. It was his smile that showed he had an idea.

"We can always keep it a secret. I mean the joy of anything is getting caught right?" I blushed and he kissed me. I kissed back almost immediately ignoring my surroundings and he pulled away. I quickly walked out of the room dazed. I quickly went and grabbed my back pack and walked to school. My day went on and I hadn't seen Sam since the morning. Now was the whole glee club's free period and I still couldn't find Sam. I pouted walking into the choir room which was weird because it was Friday our auditorium day. I sat at the piano playing and humming.

"Rachel?" I looked up and saw Sam with four pink, four white, and four red roses. "You do know glee club is supposed to be in the auditorium today?" I smiled he had set this up he put the note in my locker saying the auditorium was being used.

"Yes, but someone put a note in my locker saying that practice was here. Do you know who put it there?" He smiled and I kissed him. He kissed me back deepening it and leaned me on the piano. I put my hand on it and accidently hit some of the keys. I jumped up laughing and heard someone walk in. I still kissed Sam until someone pulled us apart. I looked up and saw Finn. Wait, Finn uh oh.

"Rachel, auditorium now!" I rolled my eyes as he glared at Sam.

"You're not the boss of me Finn!" He grabbed me by my arm and dragged to the auditorium and I sat in the back next to Santana and Sam sat next to me putting his arm around my shoulders and I smiled laying my head on his shoulder. We listened to everyone's ideas for Sectionals and I shot my hand up.

"Yes Rachel?" My dad asked

"I think Sam and I should do a duet." Everyone looked at us confused. I sat up quickly. "I-I mean our voices blend together, right?" I looked at Sam and he stood up.

"I can't do this Rachel. I love you, I can't hide it. I can't!" I looked down and my dad cleared his throat.

"Everyone out accept for Rachel, Sam, Kurt and Puck." I was confused why did they stay and if it was two best friends I knew Kurt would be on my side but Puck would be on my dad's.

"Okay you two did you know they were dating?" he asked my brothers. Seriously, asking them was way out of line.

"No they didn't we just started dating like today." I said looking down and not at Puck knowing he would be pissed. I looked at Sam and smiled. "You said you love me." He smiled at me and I blushed. Puck went up to Sam and picked him up by his collar. I kept telling him to stop it but everyone always ignored me so he didn't listen to me at all.

"You might be my best friend but you hurt I'll still kill you." He growled and I got furious, why couldn't everyone see I could take care of myself. I was so mad I started to see red and ended up fainting. Everyone called my name but after five minutes I stopped hearing everything and my mind went blank.


	6. So Confused

I woke up the next morning in my room or I think it's my room since I see everyone around me. "Sammy" I groaned not seeing him.

"Sam just left, dear he'll be back later." my mom said and I pouted as I sat up feeling pain in my head and fell back on my bed. "Okay guys let your sister rest before dinner." Everyone but Puck left the room.

"How long have you liked him?" I looked down and he sighed sitting on my bed. "Rach, you never tell me anything anymore, why?" I rolled my eyes it was true me and Noah were close then he joined the football team and he became a jerk especially when I started high school. "RACH! Just talk to me."

"YOU CHANGED!" I cried and he looked shocked.

"I changed? Really, you changed I remember now why we stopped talking you're too much drama. Just from now on if someone asks we won't be siblings." I looked down hurt as he walked out. Sam walked in as I cried.

"Woah, what's wrong?" He asked hugging me. I just kept crying as he sat next to me. "Chel please tell me what's wrong?" I shook my head and he frowned. "Fine then I'll tickle it out of you." I scooted from him as he tickled me and I laughed hysterically.

"St-stop Sammy!" I shrieked, as he chuckled shaking his head. "I'll tell you!" He stopped and smirked. "Me and Noah got in a fight we aren't talking for a while so the only siblings I'm talking to are Kurt, Santana, and Mike." I said looking down.

"Why aren't you talking to Finn?"

"He slushied me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be obviously they don't care."

"By the way Mike told me about what happened with Jesse." I frowned so he knew about everything. "I don't know everything but I know he hurt you." I nodded and Sam kissed me making a smile slip on my face. I heard a knock on my door but ignored it. Someone opened the door.

"Rach mom said If Sam is, never mind." I heard Kurt and pulled from Sam blushing. "Um Mom, asked, 'Is Sam staying for dinner?'" I looked at Sam batting my eyelashes.

"Yea I'll stay." I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"By the way sis mom says it's your turn to set the table." I nodded and stood up.

"I'll be back." I said to Sam and kissed his cheek before dragging Kurt out of my room. "Ohmigoodness my life is perfect." I squealed skipping down the stairs.

"Except for the part you're ignoring two brothers?"

"Yea but who cares." I set the table humming Perfect Two. I started singing lowly and Kurt just stared at me. Sam came down stairs and I didn't notice until I finished and Sam clapped making me jump. I blushed.

"Cute song." he said

"Thanks." I said

"Was it about us?" I nodded and he smiled.

"Okay before you two make out again, dinners done and everyone is coming." Kurt said and I sat down as my mom put the plate in front of me. I was about to get up but my mom stopped me.

"Rachel Barbra Schuster!" she scolded.

"Ma, it's meat!" I yelled

"Rach!"

"I'm a vegan!"

"Fine!" I just ate everything I considered edible but half through dinner Sam put his hand on my thigh and I started blushing. He smirked and kept moving it up and down. I didn't realize how tight I was holding my fork until it bent.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked me and I pushed Sam's hand away quickly.

"Yup just fine." I got up and went to my room. I blushed falling on my bed.

"Rachel?" I heard Santana's voice. I looked up. "You look flustered." she stated and smirked.

"You do know he's just using you right?" Santana asked me.

"Huh?" I asked knitting my eyebrows together. Santana just shook her head.

"Staying for dinner, brushing his hand on your thigh all night, making you blush. It's this game guys play to get in your pants Rach."

"Sam's not like that!" I yelled.

"But he did it to me!" she yelled back.

"Well that was with you with me it's different!"

"Oh yeah cause your so special! News flash this isn't the Rachel Show!"

"Get out!" Rachel yelled upset. What was everyone's deal? First Finn, then Puck and now Santana so was all of my siblings going against me soon? I was so confused. Santana made my mood go down, the tears fell down my face and I held a pillow to it. I had a lot to think about. I may be starting to doubt Sam.

"Rach, I'm going to head home." Sam said and I nodded not looking at him. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yea fine Sam." I said bitterly.

"Sam? Where's the Sammy or Samuel but you call me Sam?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Everyone calls you that." He just kissed me

"But you're not everyone." He winked and walked out. I had a lot to think about. '_Why is this so hard?' _I thought to myself. I needed to talk to one person. So I texted the:

**Hey Jesse can we talk?- Rach  
**

_**Sure?- **_**Jess**

**I'm sorry for everything... I over reacted.- Rach**

_**It's fine I should have just told you I liked you- **_**Jess**

**Yea it would have been great- Rach**

**_Let me make it up to you, Bread Stix 7 tomorrow?_-Jess  
**

**Sure-** **Rach**

Now what am I going to do? I'm so confused I need help!


	7. Advice to all Confusion

I laid on my bed confused as ever. Noah came in my room but I ignored him. "Hey shorty." he mumbled sitting next to me. I looked at my phone trying to find a way to tell Sam about what was going on. "Shorty?" he said again and took my phone. "Look at me!" he yelled

"Noah!" I whined as he put my phone out of my reach. "What? Is it really that important?" I asked biting my lip. He looked at me and knew something was wrong. He looked at me giving me a look that meant he knew something was indeed wrong.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Okay get ready for this."

"Okay?"

"So I'm dating Sam right? Right. Well Santana got me thinking is Sam going to hurt me? So I apologized to Jesse for something that happened and we're having dinner tomorrow. What do I do?"

"Wow! Um, wow."

"Yeah."

"So what are you going to tell him?"

"The truth. I mean why wouldn't I?" I was confused and I knew Noah didn't know how to help. I got up from my bed and went to Santana's room. I knocked on her door.

"San?" I mumbled knocking again. She opened the door.

"I'm going to dinner with Jesse tomorrow, but what about Sam?"

"Come in my dear sister! Let me help you." She said as I walked in.

"Simple lie, tell Sam you have to do something with family then go out with Jesse."

"But every relationship needs trust and honesty!"

"Rach, that's when you're married smart one!" Santana had a sarcastic touch to her voice. I sighed and nodded. "Okay just relax Rach I was kidding."

"I'm not going Jesse shouldn't matter he's not my boy friend."

"But he's your best friend." Santana gave me a look. "Just tell Sam that he'll understand. I promise."

"Thanks San." I hugged her and she rolled her eyes.

"Rach we're Schuesters we don't hug!" She said making me think of the show Full House.

"Aww why can't we be like the Tanners?" I whined and she chuckled.

"You are so weird!"

"I know." I shrugged and walked out. I ran down stairs to see my mom and dad sitting on the table. I knew I shouldn't be spying but I had too.

"Will, what are we going to do?" I heard mom say

"We're doing the best we can Shell-Bell." Daddy told mom.

"I see it in her she looks pain. What if it comes back?" Mom whispered

"Rachel is a strong girl and she's very smart. Even if sometimes words might get mixed up for her and her asthma might come back. She's a strong girl." I walked to where they were and asked

"What are you talking about?"I asked looking between them.

"Nothing sweetie." Mom told me.

"My asthma is coming back? How can you tell? I feel fine! And the word mix up thing is not my fault!" I said getting defensive.

"Rachel remember before you went back to school? You're physical?" I nodded. "The test they ran proves it could be getting bad" I shook my head.

"My arm popped today by the way!" I said talking about how my arm is since I broke it in 7th grade and ran to my room ignoring them for me to come talk to them. I had tears already and slammed my room door loudly. I called one number I knew by memory.

"Hello" the voice said and I laughed bitterly.

"Jesse? Can you come over? I know it's late but I need my best friend." I said between sobs.

"Rachel, what happened? What's wrong?" Jesse said with concern

"N-nothing." I said

"I'll be there soon Rach." He said hanging up. When he got to my room I was all cried out now I was just breathing letting out little whimpers.

"Rach?" I looked up and smiled through my tears.

"They said my asthma might come back and my mom says it might get just as bad from when I was little."

"Hey you're a strong girl remember that. You'll get through it." Jesse told me and I smiled giggling. "Ah the famous Rachel smile!"

"Shut up." I giggled

"And if I don't?" I shrugged ignoring him. "Ooh the silent treatment. Two can play at that." We both stayed quiet for five minutes until he sighed. "Rachel this is boring speak please?."

"So what am I going to do?" Rachel asked.

"Stay Strong?"

"If it's possible." I mumbled laying on my bed. "Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think me and Sam will last?"

"Honestly no he doesn't understand you and your potential or talent!"

"So I should have fun while it lasts?"

"Yeah you should."

"Okay." I said as I felt myself falling asleep.

"Night Rach see you tomorrow."

"Night Jesse." I mumbled as he walked out and I fell asleep.

* * *

**Morning**

I woke up and sighed, Jesse made my night last night just by being here. I got dressed and saw a text on my phone.

_'Hey babe be ready I'm taking you to school be ready.-Sam_

I sighed and got dressed then tied my hair in a pony tail then put on my shoes. I looked completely different from my normal self. I bit my lip and walked down stairs. Everyone just stared.

"What?"

"What are you wearing?" Finn asked.

"Is that my top from the mall?" Santana asked

"Wow Rach you look beautiful." mom said.

"I'll say she does." I heard from the door way and turned seeing Sam. "Hey."

"Hi," I said kind of blushing then looked at my family. "I'll get breakfast on the way to school." Then grabbed Sam's hand walking out.

"Woah wait were you pissed at me or something last night?" Sam asked and I shook my head.

"N-no it's just I wasn't feeling well!" I said and he sighed.

"Fine."

"Sammy do you love me?"

"Of cour-" I cut him off. "Just three months ago I was your best friends annoying little sister. Just two weeks ago you were practically undressing my older sister in your mind!"

"Rach!" I cut him off again. "No I'm serious Why me?"

"Rachel! I like you because you are different and unique and unlike anyone else!" She blushed. "One flaw though babe I wish you were the one on top of the pyramid at the football games cheering me on." I blushed and shook my head.

"Me being a Cheerio? I don't think so." He sighed. "But I will be at every football game cheering you on from the stands?"

"Deal."

"And you have to come to my dance recital next weekend." Sam groaned and I pouted.

"Fine but you have to make it up to me!" Sam said as we got in the car. I looked at him and giggled.

"Deal." I mumbled as we drove to school. I was quiet looking at my top I kept adjusting it since it opened at the top. Once we got to school everyone was looking at me and Sam. Sam wrapped his arm around my waist and I sighed looking at my siblings.


End file.
